


Lots of Fumbling

by torichavonne



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Riding, Safer Sex, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Briggs finally have sex. </p><p>If it isn't the most embarrassing and hot thing that has ever happened to Mike, then he'll be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lots of Fumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, mitches! Thought you saw the last of this!
> 
> Yes, I am finally back wtih a new fic and fandom. I am accepting prompts on my tumblr (on my profile) and you can find my fandoms on my blog page.
> 
> Oh, and this is for my friend housediamandis on tumblr!
> 
> Go check her out!

Lots and lots of fumbling. That's what it had become.

It started with a regular conversation. They were the only ones in the beach house, and they were killing time with a beer and a western movie.

"Oh, rookie!" Briggs said. "Did I tell you about this hot guy I met last night?"

Mike stopped drinking his beer. He really didn't want to have this question. He knew Briggs was at least bisexual but still. There was a fine line between describing a sexual escapade and making someone feel like they were actually there.

"Oh, no, Briggs. I don't want to hear this."

"Come on, kid. We're both sexually active men." Mike didn't respond. 

"Oh," Briggs breathed. "So you and that girl Abby-"

"That was a week ago," Mike said. "No need to dwell on what was."

"Sorry, man," Briggs sighed. Mike looked at him for a second only to catch the older man's eye.

Briggs inched closer, "Maybe it's better if I showed you." Mike gulped loudly.

That is how he ended up here, fumbling with his clothes.

Mike was getting tangled in his tee-shirt as Briggs backed him into his room. Mike hadn't been in his room since he first moved into the house. It was surprisingly untidy for a man that usually keeps himself in check.

"Here, let me help you," Paul said, grabbing at Mike's flailing arms. The kid was cute when he was in a jam. He could literally feel the warmth of the blush on his face through the unruly cotton.

"This is so embarassing," Mike mumbled as Briggs finally got him free from his shirt. Briggs laughed and that didn't make the rookie feel better. 

"Calm down, Mikey," Paul smiled. "You've done this before, right?"

Mike stiffened and looked down. Paul's smiled fell a little bit.

"Well shit," he breathed. "I guess you are a virgin."

Mike grumbled, "I'm not a virgin."

"You've just never taken it up the ass."

"You are not subtle."

"Never claimed to be."

Mike groaned and got his shirt. He didn't have time for Brigg's goading. He was going to leave the when Briggs pulled him back by the elastic of his boxers.

"None of that now. I'm sorry, okay? Didn't mean to mess with you; I just didn't know," Briggs apologized. Mike sighed and sat back on the bed.

Mike spoke, "Are you sure you want to sleep with a virgin? I'm a fumbling mess." 

Briggs considered it and patted his lap. Mike hesistated before sitting. Paul's arms wrapped around him and he kissed ther younger man's cheek.

"If you really want this, I am willing to help you. If not, we can put on our clothes and forget that this ever happened?"

"Is there a third option?"

"Like what?"

"Having sex and forgetting that all that fumbling and struggling never happened."

"We can do that, too," Briggs smiled. Mike smiled back and kissed his superior.

"Okay," he breathed. "I'm ready. I can do this."

Briggs grinned and pulled Mike into a strong kiss. Mike moaned and wrapped his arms around the other agent. Paul was already fumbling with his jeans.

Mike pulled away to let Briggs get up and drop his pants and boxers. The older agent then got the lube from his drawer. Mike took advantage of that and removed his boxers. When Briggs gets back on the bed, Mike gets back into his lap, feelings his superior's hard cock rubbing against his ass.

"Which position?"

"On my back."

Paul laid Mike on his back and leaned down to take his cock into his mouth. The younger agent sucked in a deep breath and whimpered. He hadn't had a blowjob, from a male or female. Coming early would be at the height of his embarrassment, afterglow or not.

Paul pulled away to kiss Mike. He lubed up a finger and used his other hand to rub Mike's side. The rookie slowly calmed down only to tense when Briggs slid in a finger.

"Shh. Breathe. Tense up and this will only be worse."

Mike had to force himself to calm down. Briggs was laying kisses on his neck as he let in another finger. Moments later there was a third and fourth.

"You okay?" Briggs asked Mike. The younger man wasn't in his right mind. He was breathing heavily, every part of his body lit up. 

"Are you with me, kid? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Paul. Just... hurry up," Mike breathed heavily. Paul removed his fingers from Mike. He grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom and put them on his cock. He was about to push in when Mike stopped him.

"You having second thoughts?" Briggs asked. He wanted Mike to want this.

The rookie shook his head.

"I want to be in your lap now," he smiled. Briggs smiled back and helped him into his lap. Mike locked lips with his superior before lowering his down. He moaned into Briggs' mouth.

Mike stopped for a second. He breathed a little, trying to calm himself. Tensing wouldn't help him. He gyrated his the agent's lap to get a feel.

Brigg's moaned and grabbed Mike's hips to help him move up and down. Each stroke was perfect and Mike felt on edge. He was breathing heavily and needed to be pushed that final time.

"Grab your cock," Brigg breathed. Mike took his advice without hesistation and started to stroke himself. He twisted his wrist and lost it. He came over his superior's stomach and shook. 

Briggs kept moving him and came a minute later. He laid back and Mike fell into his arms. The rookie boldly kissed the older man while lifting himself up. He let up for a second so Briggs could sneak down the hallway to clean the spunk off his stomach. He disposed of the condom (he didn't need to hear Johnny's smartass remarks.)

He got back into bed and wrapped himself around an exhausted Mike.

"That was really good," he mumbled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mike," Briggs smiled as he kissed his temple. They settled down to enjoy some peace and quiet. 

Then they heard him.

"You know that I'm still here, right?" Johnny said, walking by the room eating a taco and drinking a beer. "You can count on me telling Paige, Charlie, and Jakes. I'm still happy for ya'll!" _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed. Remember, hit me up in my tumblr ask box to leave a prompt.
> 
> Do you!


End file.
